rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon Isles
The Amazon Isles, also known as the Paradise Islands, are a unitary sovereign city-state and archipelagic island nation that is home to the Amazon warrior women. Located in a hidden area of the Mediterranean Sea, the Isles remain isolated and unknown to the modern world. The main island is known as Paradise Island, and the theocracy and capital city is Themyscira, named after the mythological city of "Themyscira," the original capital of the Amazons in ancient Greece. Regarded as a utopia, it is governed by Aphrodite's Law, which declared that the Amazons would be immortal as long as no man set foot on their island. History Founding the First Themyscira The Old Gods of Greek Mythology settled on Earth in what is known today as modern Greece. Three thousand years ago, five of the female Olympian Goddesses (Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite) shaped clay into the first Amazon warrior women, intending them to serve as their messengers to man's world in the name of peace and justice. They were intended to help man to find love and compassion after their corruption by Ares, the God of War. The Amazons founded the city-state of Themyscira as their home. As part of their duties, the Amazon women served to protect men from the horrors of many monsters, some known to Greek mythology while others going unspoken and unrecognized. Apokalyptan Invasion Fall of the First Themyscira Unfortunately, the Amazons were unable to sway man from Ares' manipulation. In revenge for their perceived rebellion against him, he manipulated his half-brother Heracles to gather forces and attack Themyscira. The army succeeded in ransacking Themyscira and making the Amazons into slaves, while Heracles himself subdues and ravages Hippolyta. She pleads with the goddesses for help; Athena agrees to aid them, but only if they do not go against their purpose of creation by seeking revenge. When they agree to her terms, Athena frees the Amazons from their chains. Additionally, Ares is pinpointed for his actions and condemned by the Olympian Gods from heaven. Once freed, however, the Amazons become thirsty for revenge and proceed to slaughter most of their captors. Antiope leads the Amazons into Greece, seeking Heracles and his army to punish them for their crime. Disappointed, Athena speaks to Hippolyta on the failure of the Amazons to spread peace instead of violence; she charged the Amazons with guarding Doom's Doorway, in order to stop the flow of monsters into man's world and prevent their escape. Humbling the Amazons to this command, Hippolyta lead the remaining Amazons to the Doorway's location, a remote island in the Mediterranean Sea and founds a new home, safe from the ravages and violence of men; they spread to the nearby adjacent islands and claimed them as home, to which the Gods erected a divine barrier to render it invisible to outsiders. Here, the Amazons would remain forever as penance for their failure as teachers. Renaming the island paradise "Themyscira" after their fallen capital, the Amazons began their new lives, erecting buildings and monuments and perfecting their skills as artisans and warriors. Amazon Women Shaped from clay over 3,000 years previous and given new lives by five Olympian goddesses — Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite — the Amazons are granted virtual immortality, great physical strength, highly acute senses, beauty, wisdom, and love for one another. They were once tasked to teach the merits of virtue, love, and equality to the men of "Patriarch’s World." After the ravaging of Heracles and his army by the manipulation of Ares, the Amazons learned the ways of war, becoming fierce combatants and highly skilled fighters. The Amazons of Themyscira live in a perfect state of harmony with their surroundings, under a theocracy. They know no racism, although many consider Antiope's Lost Tribe of Amazons as little more than savages. They do not think in terms of male gender; the word "policeman" is alien to them until Diana’s departure into the outside world. Homosexuality is completely natural to them — while some Amazons are chaste, others have loving consorts. Their city is composed entirely of Greco-Roman architecture from 1200 BCE, and they wear Greek garb, togas, sandals, and period armor. The Amazons also all wear the Bracelets of Submission as constant reminders of their Enslavement and obedience to their patrons. They are fervently religious, worshipping their gods as living deities. Artemis is their primary goddess, and they worship her with a sacrifice of a deer. The Amazons celebrate their creation each year in a Feast of Five, remembering the goddesses who brought them to life. Themyscira 02.jpg Themyscira 03.jpg Themyscira 04.jpg